Oscillating piston internal combustion engines are well known as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,189,834--Kress, U.S. Pat. No. 1,468,516--Schiller, U.S. Pat. No. 1,705,826--Polizzi, and British Patent Number 577,656--Johnson.
Many prior art internal combustion engines include a crank mechanism for connection of the engine piston to the engine output shaft. The effective length of the crank arm varies in a manner dependent upon the angular position thereof, thereby limiting engine operating efficiency.